1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve used mainly for a fuel supply system of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement of a fuel injection valve comprising: a valve seat member which includes a conical valve seat and a valve hole penetrating a central portion of the valve seat; a valve element for opening and closing the valve hole in cooperation with the valve seat; an injector plate which has a plurality of fuel injection holes arranged so as to be displaced radially outward of the valve hole and which is joined to the valve seat member; and a diffusion chamber provided between the valve seat member and the injector plate so as to provide a communication between the valve hole and the fuel injection holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a fuel injection valve is already known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-130074.
In recent internal combustion engines, low fuel consumption and low pollution are increasingly demanded. When reducing fuel consumption and purifying exhaust gas in a fuel injection valve, it is important to reduce a particle size of injected fuel and obtain penetrability for suppressing adhesion of fuel to an inner wall of an intake passage.